I like my men how I like my coffee
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Rowan and Jamie-o have a parent night at Sam's school, how can Rowan embarrass Jamie-o here.


Rowan sighed tiredly as he plopped down in a free school chair. It was parents night at his siblings school, thus why he was sitting in a school chair. Idly, Rowan thought he was lucky that Jackson's school had done his family night the night before, considering that Jamie-o and him couldn't be in two places at once. It didn't hurt that their schools were within ten minutes either, which helped him and Jamie-o tremendously in the mornings. Minutes later, Sam came up behind Rowan, with Gerald, Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe in tow.

"Hey brother," Sam said happily as he hugged Rowan from behind. He was only happy because spring break was happening as soon as family night ended.

"Hey Sammy, guys," Rowan replied tiredly, a sleepy smile on his delicate face.

"Hey, rough day?" Gerald asked, small smile on his face. One arm was wrapped around Phoebe's shoulders, and they both looked content and relaxed.

"Yeah, fuckin' inventory, fuckin' bills," Rowan grumbled out tiredly.

"You're lucking that their teacher isn't here yet. Plus, to make up for your tiredness, we brought coffee," Liottie said with a smile.

"I love you so much right now," Rowan said happily as Liottie gave him his cup. Seconds later, Jamie-o came scurrying in with his own coffee, Jackson trailing dutifully behind him. The former jock had been the one who had to do most of the talking with Jackson's teacher the night before, so tonight was Rowan's turn to talk to Sam's. That, luckily, had been earlier, now the teachers were having a little meet and greet with the parents, showing off the kids school work, what they were teaching and how everyone was getting along. Surprisingly, the school decided on providing snacks for every body to enjoy, this included drinks.

"'Bought time you showed up, looser," Sam said teasingly at Jamie-o and Jackson.

"Oh, shut up, your brother wouldn't get out of the car," Jamie-o grumbled out, just as tired ad Rowan. He'd been doing over time at h is work, mostly working with the computers. Jamie-o had gotten a miner in computer repair, as a back up plan to his current career. Sam stuck his tongue out childishly before going back to hug a tired Rowan again.

"Hey Jubes," Jamie-o said, smiling warmly at his little husband. Rowan waved at him nonchalantly. Jamie-o gave a sigh and turned to talk to his parents. They had gotten into a fight the other day about him working late and Rowan was still upset about it. Rowan didn't like leaving the kids home alone for hours on end, especially since he still didn't have his license. He'd been lucky the past three nights, considering that either Arnold or Daryl had given him a ride home, but it still bothered him. Seconds later, Sam's teacher, Ms. Meyers came bouncing up to them, a smile on her pretty face. She had chestnut hair that was done in a little bob haircut, big doe eyes, and a smooth, pale, complexion and always tried to see on the sweeter side of things. Ms. Meyers also looked like she stepped out of the 1950s, considering how she dressed. As soon as she took a look at a tired Rowan, more importantly, to Rowan's lidless cup of straight up black coffee, she frowned delicately and went to him first.

"You know, we have some cream and sugar on the table at the back of the classroom if you need to sweeten your coffee up, Mrs. Johanson," Ms. Meyers said perkily, much to Rowan's annoyance. The 'Mrs. Johanson' thing was a teasing joke between them, when Mrs. Meyers accidently thought Rowan was a girl when the first got introduced to each other.

"No thank you Ms. Meyers, I like my coffee black. Like my men," Rowan replied with an innocent grin. His grin became broad and cheeky when he heard a spluttering cough behind him. Ms. Meyers sweet smile faltered as soon as the words left Rowan's words registered.

"You all right there Jamie-o?" Gerald asked with a laugh, having over heard Rowan's response. Jamie-o coughed a few more times while nodding his head in response to Gerald's question. As soon as his throat cleared he turned fully to a silently chuckling Rowan.

"Rowan!" Jamie-o snapped out with a scolding tone.

"Jamie!" Rowan responded with a teasing grin. Ms. Meyers had an embarrassed look on her pale face when she noticed Rowan's declaration got some of the other parents attention.

"Mrs. Johanson, please, that was inappropriate and rude," Ms. Meyers said as calmly as she could.

"That wasn't rude, or inappropriate, especially considering it's the truth," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"It is?" Jamie-o asked with a brow quirked. He wasn't surprised, just curious.

"Yeah," Rowan replied with a slightly lecherous grin. Jamie-o shook his head with a mock frown on his face.

"Brother doesn't find white men attractive, something about being scared off by our father," Sam said with a shrug. The others stared at the teenage before looking over at Rowan, surprised that the darker male allowed it. Rowan shrugged as if it was nothing, and it probably wasn't before Ms. Meyers spoke up again.

"But still, Mr. Johanson choked on his coffee because of that statement," Ms. Meyers replied evenly.

"Why do you think I did it? Speaking of, I'm one a head of you," Rowan said, turning around to give Jamie-o a teasing smirk. Jamie-o frowned before realization dawned on his face before he scowled.

"You are not, I've been five ahead of you for two weeks," Jamie-o replied heatedly.

"You're forgetting about the three incidents at your work, the one at mine and the one with your car and that nice police officer," Rowan replied cheerily, a shit eating grin was plastered on his face. The coffee had finally kicked in and the joy of spring break was right around the corner, which meant a week full of family time. Or as much family time as the two working parents allowed.

"Goddammitt Jubes, not in public," Jamie-o hissed out through clenched teeth. His dark face had a slight flush to it as he recalled what Rowan was talking about.

"What? I didn't say anything," Rowan said, plastering and innocent look on his face.

"Twat," Jamie-o huffed out before turning his head to glare at the wall. An unsuspecting student stood there for a few seconds before slinking off to her parents. Ms. Meyers gasped and was about to say when she noticed five of her students snickering loudly. The Johanson's, Arnold, Helga and Phoebe were used to their play arguments.

"I love you too," Rowan replied with a laugh. Jamie-o huffed but turned back around to grin at his smaller husband.

"You better you little..." Jamie-o didn't finish his sentence due to his mother swatting him in the arm, causing him to yelp. Rowan laughed at him as Ms. Meyers shook her head and walked away to talk to other parents. Honestly, she didn't know why she tried to talk to them when they were in a group in the first place. It was too difficult and they always started doing things that were completely weird, like pretend fighting that sounded really mean. Ms. Meyers shook her head again with a sigh and plastered on her happy sweet face, she had some parental interactions to do.


End file.
